The Sauna
by AnonymousDH
Summary: "Donna," he mumbles again, "why are you making such a big deal out of this? Why is it so problematic for you that I've seen you naked?" "I.." she mumbles, not knowing how to answer his question. She starts walking again instead. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lets out a sigh as he follows her. "Really!" he exclaims, "really?" [DARVEY] One Shot


**For those of you that have read 'Mudding & Massages' this is inspired on the 'Sauna' comment. It's not a sequel or a take on what could have happened if they decided to meet at the sauna instead of the massage rooms, but a story on it's own. I hope you enjoy, and maybe leave a review? **

* * *

**The Sauna**

Harvey pinches the bridge of his nose, wondering why he was even here. Why he joined the rest to this partners retreat. He had never really liked them, the only thing he secretly enjoyed was how Jessica always booked them a two room suite. For him and Donna; even if he never crossed that threshold, there was this possibility he never dared himself to allow.

And now even that tiny only enjoyable part is stripped away; confirmed with a single room. Like an extra sign from Jessica showing him how much he had screwed up. And he knows he had, he really did, but things were just so difficult.

Imagine his surprise when he found out she still joined them to the retreat, but with Louis this time. He doesn't even want to think about the room arrangements this time. He just can't. Maybe that's how he ended up in the locker room of the retreat. Hiding from her, hiding from his feelings. Maybe even both.

He lets out a breath, preparing himself to join the rest again, but that's when he looked to his right, the damp covering his view until it slowly disappeared, revealing to very long and bare legs. His gaze lowered and he traced the shape upwards, his mind reliving moments of that one other time. The damp cleared as she shook her head, the droplets flying from her wet auburn locks, landing on his skin. And even though the water was freezing cold, it burnt his skin. Absentmindedly licking his lips his gaze narrowed on the freckles just above the edge of her towel. The one that was wrapped around her perfect frame, and he remembered the patterns he has once drawn between them.

He swallows as his feet took a step towards her; he doesn't even consciously know he did this. But her gaze meets his, neither of them speaking but there's this spark they can't ignore. He swallows and takes another step towards her, but something is pulling him back.

He doesn't look, instead he pushes forward. For once he pushes forward, fights. For her, but he doesn't realize he stuck his towel, the one wrapped around his lower half, in between the door of his locker. The final step he takes being the fatal one as he loses his balance, falling forward to the floor.

She lets out a small scream as he accidentally takes her towel down in the process, without realizing it. The sound of her voice making him immediately look up. He blinks twice as he takes in her now nearly naked form and just seeing her doesn't go unaffected. He wonders if it the temperature in the room or just the effect she's having on him, a few droplets of sweat starting to form in the back of his neck.

Her scream hasn't even fully left her lips as her eyes follow the direction of her towel and their eyes lock again. She wraps one arm around her breasts, and she's lucky she was already wearing her black lace panties as she'd be short of hands, now reaching for her towel too.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbles, but his signature grin still plastered on his face giving him away, how not sorry he was. He automatically closes his eyes and holds her towel up in front of her. "Yeah, I can see you're real sorry," she mumbles, stretching her arm a bit further reaching for the towel.

Her words making him swallow, unable to detect whether her tone is sarcastic or not in this particular case he opens one eye to look at her, the action not going un noticed by Donna. "No peeking," she mumbles, her fingers just scraping the back of his hand as she releases the piece of fabric from his grip.

"I wasn't," he lies, closing his eye again, "I .." but the words don't leave his lips. She slowly brings the towel back to her body, but not before some passer-by whistles at her. She throws the guy an angry look and before she can add a comment to that she hears Harvey yell at the dude, "fuck off and leave her alone, or I'll sue you."

She bites her lip, trying to hide the smile his reaction caused as she wraps her towel around her body. "Yeah, right," she comments then regarding his earlier statement, "well you're forgiven this time," she adds as she kneels down next to him. "You can open your eyes, Harvey," she whispers.

He does as he's told and slightly tilts his head to the left looking up at her. The way she smiles at him making his heart flutter. He watches her reach for something and only realizes he was butt naked himself as he fees the towel fall down on him. "You forgot something," she adds letting out a laugh.

He looks over his shoulder, his hand reaching for the towel as he holds in in place as she helps him get back up. He just wishes she didn't do that, her touch leaving a burning mark on his skin and he already considers it best if he hits the showers again. For a cold one this time.

He gets back up, the towel now wrapped back around him and he's facing her. Their eyes still locked, but neither of them is speaking, just like before the accident. He bites his lips, a thousand words dancing through his mind as he's trying to figure out what to say. "I really am sorry, Donna," he whispers then. "It's okay," she mumbles back and he can feel her breath tickle his skin, "as long as you didn't do that on purpose."

"What if I did?" he asks her teasingly, giving her his signature smirk.

"You're unbelievable," she comments narrowing her eyebrows at him before she turns around, walking away.  
"Donna," he calls after her, his feet following her. "Donna," he mumbles again, his hand reaching for her arm. His touch making her turn around again. "That was a joke," he mumbles, "it really was an accident," he adds.

"Yeah, right," she fires back, wanting to turn around. "I'm serious," he adds, his tone sincere. "Okay, fine," she continues, not wanting to discuss this any further. "Donna," he mumbles again, "why are you making such a big deal out of this? Why is it so problematic for you that I've seen you naked?"

"I.." she mumbles, not knowing how to answer his question. She starts walking again instead. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lets out a sigh as he follows her. "Really?!" he exclaims, "really?"

She bites her lip, swallowing at his tone now. She knows she's avoiding him and that he's mad, but she just can't answer it. Not now. Not like this, not here. With one fierce swing she opens the door to the sauna, completely ignoring his words.

He catches the door and walks inside as well, the warm air feeling suffocating, but maybe it wasn't the spa, maybe it was the situation they were in. There just wasn't a way back. He sits down next to her. "Really?!" he repeats.

"Why are you following me, Harvey?" she asks him, "can't you just go?"

He lets out a breath and slams his hand against the wall, immediately pulling back as he almost burned it. "No," he tells her, "no, I'm not going anywhere. You're running away. AGAIN. And I won't leave until you answer me. Why? Why is it such a big problem for you?!"

"I...," she stutters, "it's ... It's not," the words barely leaving her lips, "I don't know Harvey," she mumbles then louder, "can't we just-"

He lets out a nervous laugh, "ooh wait, you want to put it out of our minds and forget it ever happened?!"

"Harvey.." she mumbles, her head hanging low. All of a sudden afraid to meet his eye. "Like you did with all things that happened recently," he adds, thinking about the 'I love you's' they exchanged.

"Harv," she whispers.

He clenches his hand, fighting the pain from the wall, as he looks at her again. "Because I won't. I'm not willing to do that. Not anymore," he tells her, "so why? Why do you keep pushing me away? Why is this," he signals the room around them referring to the accident, "something we should be able to laugh about, such a problem for you?"

She lets out a small breath, inhaling again and simultaneously finding the courage to answer his questions. "It isn't a problem," she whispers, "anything but.. I just-" "Fuck," he whines as he cringes his hand again, he really should let some water run over it, but he isn't leaving. Not until he has some answers.

She reaches for his hand, and slowly brings it to her lips as she starts to blow on it, to help with the pain. "Donna," he whispers, both a reaction to the heat that's radiating from her body, the effect she's having on him and him begging her to continue, with her actions and words.

She blows some cold air over his fingers again, looking up under her eyelashes towards him, and he's giving her that look again. The same one she had seen that night on her couch. The night that changed everything. "I just expected it to be different," she whispers.

"Different?" he repeats, not sure as to what she's referring. He's questioning her face and she starts to blush as she can feel his eyes tracing her silhouette. "The Uhm..," she mumbles, not willing to believe she's actually going to say this. "...the moment you'd see me like that again," she finally finishes her sentence, her eyes avoiding his again.

At first he frowns and he wonders if he really heard that correctly, then a smile grows on his face as he brings his left hand to her chin. He's making her look at him. "So you thought about it?" he asks, his voice shaking a bit. She swallows, closing her eyes for a second. "I have," she confesses, looking at him again.

He nods smiling and there's nothing more that he wants than to kiss her right now, but he knows something else is still going on. "Then why do you keep pushing me away?" he whispers leaning forward a bit. She lets out a shaky breath as his face moves closer to hers. "I'm afraid," she whispers.

"Why?" he asks, "afraid of what?"

"That we waited too long," she mumbles, "that you're going to change your mind.. Or that I just imagined it all wrong, that it's not going to be what I dreamt of it being for the past twelve years. That I-" He doesn't let her finish her sentence, instead he moves his hand over her cheek, bringing her face closer as his lips find hers. He kisses her and she answers instinctively, her arms wrapping around his neck in the process. He sucks on her bottom lip and the kiss changes from sweet to passionate, to making up for twelve lost years.

After some time they both break free in need for some air, and he lets his head rest on hers as he watches her slowly opening her eyes, still out of breath. He smiles at her and she lets out a laugh that reaches her eyes. He moves his head back a bit as he places a kiss on her temple whispering, "you've got nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not going anywhere, Donna," he mumbles looking at her again, "I love you." A tear of happiness rolls down her faces and he wipes it away as she tells him she loves him too. Their lips finding each other again not soon after that.

 **\- The End**

 _The hairy man in the back frowns again and this time he lets out a loud cough, the sound making the two of them break apart and look at the direction of the noise they just heard. "Please just get a room," the grumpy man tells them._

 _They let out a quick laugh as they leave the room, hand in hand. He pulls her closer once they're outside again, his lips near her ear. "Was it just me or did that guy look an awful lot like a 70 year old Louis?"_


End file.
